redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Deyna the Mighty/Eeeezaranaaaaaa!
Chapter 1 At Redwall, momentous things were taking place. Zaran the Black had gotten her first grandchild. Skipper of Otters paced about the room nervously. "Come here." His son's voice had an urgent ring to it. He rushed to the crib. He saw an otter with dark sable fur like his wife with green eyes. She flicked her hand just above the babe's eye. He closed the eye and a blue lightning sign was completed that went up from his forehead to little below his eye. His son fell to the floor, face upturned and his eyes shining with happiness. "Taggerung!" Chapter 2 Bloodfoam woke up from his nightmares inside of his fortress of the northlands, Graydeath. No he did not want to be a rat. Bloodfoam was powerful warrior. A wolf with handsome lustrous golden fur and an impressive and impassive face. Unlike most warlords, he was not scarred from old battles. This was because he had unmatched skill with saber. The warlord had not been born who could scratch the wolf's body. He listened to the sound of somebeast marching up to his room. By the heavy footfalls, it seemed his rival from another family had returned. He dressed into barbaric armor. When Graywolf, entered the room, he found himself facing a wolf in chain mail armor, a saber lazily held in his paw. He swung it right in time to stop a heavy trident rushing through the air. He trapped the trident in one skillful move smashing it against a metal shield with the help of momentum. He leaned forward and gutted him and then with his long saber felt upward brought the tip out of Graywolf's chin. He jumped back in time ripping the saber violently from the wolf's body. He smiled. Chapter 3 Rorgus set out with a will. Using a double edged javelin in his paw to protect himself, he walked to the ford. Upon coming, his eyes widened with surprise, a dark furred baby ottermaid was lying there. He picked her up. "Wow!" he muttered to himself. He decided that he would keep the baby otter and he touched there backs to the running water. It came as no surprise when his son tried to swim away. He and his wife decided to call him Darkflash. Chapter 4 The sun was rising, the waves were gently sloping. It was a bueatiful dawn. Saberflight wriggled with joy as he exited Salmandastron, to practice with his saber. Then a hare popped out with saber. Unlike most hares, Saberflight talked properly. It seemed that the newcomer did,too. Saberflight pointed his saber at his chest. In a clear voice the stranger said:"Lord help you." He brought his saber out and said: I defeated the father of Bloodfoam in a saber battle." Unpertubed, Saberflight said: "No matter, he was a weakling. He was considered by a master by those hares there, not by me. Though it is hard for a hare to accept that vermin could be better than him." The stranger attempted to disarm Saberflight, quick a lightning Saberflight turned the move on him. Holding the saber at his neck he told him to come. Bloodfoam's father was so skilled that he nearly killed Perigord Habile Sinistra, but the hare held him back and killed him! Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction